Music to My Ears
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: 10 drabbles based on songs
1. Without You

_**LbN: Here's the gist of what I did :).Lyrics are after the drabble.  
**_

_**1: Pick a fandom or pairing (Harry Potter)**_

_**2: Turn you music player on to random play**_

**__****3: Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)**

**__****4: Do this 10x**

**__****

* * *

  
**

**Music to My Ears**

_**Without You- Mariah Carey**_

Tonks sat at the table, staring at the wall. She couldn't move, couldn't think. That wasn't quite true, she was thinking. A lot. She was thinking about how incredibly stupid she was. She hadn't done anything to stop Ginny from leaving. She'd just…watched as the redhead walked out the door. The fight had lasted only a few minutes, but Tonks had known about Ginny's unhappiness for weeks—maybe months. She'd tried to be better, really she had. She'd come home early a few times, had tried to stop drinking. But it hadn't worked. She was alone.

*

_No I can't forget this evening or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile, but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows  
No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know_

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

_Well, I can't forget this evening or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile, but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows_

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_


	2. Billie Jean

**Music to My Ears**

_**Billie Jean- Michael Jackson**_

Draco threw another glass ornament against the wall. He was pissed, yeah, but the anger had subsided mostly. Now he was starting to get scared. He'd have to tell Harry. He deserved to hear from Draco before he heard it from the Prophet.

"Draco?" Harry said, peeking into the study. "What the hell?"

"We need to talk," Draco said.

Harry walked in, carefully avoiding the broken glass. "What's wrong?"

"I…er…remember last year? The big fight we had?" The big fight was their euphemism for Draco's disappearing act that had lasted about a month. The blonde had been on tour with his band when he'd suddenly taken off.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

"I er…well, I kind of lost my head. And I…"

"Cheated on me, I know. What about it?"

"She's had a kid. She thinks he's mine. I think she might be right. He looks a little like me."

"Oh fuck me," Harry said, sinking into a chair.

*

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one will dance on the floor in the round_

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

For forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(Do think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
just to smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is

Not my lover  
Not my lover  
Not my lover  
Not my lover

Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)  
Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)

Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover


	3. Written in the Stars

**Music to My Ears**

_**Written in the Stars- Elton John ft. Leann Rimes**_

Draco pushed through the double doors. He spotted Hermione right away, sitting in a secluded corner of the restaurant. He looked back to the street again, but he was pretty sure he hadn't been spotted. Not in the Muggle world. It was the last place anyone would think to look for him. "Hermione," he said softly.

"Draco! You're okay, thank God." She threw her arms around him. "Sit, you look half starved. Eat."

"Hermione, you know why I'm here."

"I know," Hermione said, sighing. "But that doesn't mean you can't eat. Please, Draco. This is the last time I'll get to fuss over you; humor me."

He took a bite of a crumpet, but his stomach was hurting too badly to eat. "I have to go."

"Will I see you again?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. You know what I've done. I love you, but it will be too risky to contact you. Goodbye."

*

_I am here to tell you we can never meet again  
Simple really, isn't it? A word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when  
You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell  
The someone you once loved so long ago, so well_

Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me and I need not reply  
Every moment of my life from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand

Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
Is this god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day

Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide  
No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide  
You are all I'll ever want but this I am denied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I'd never learned  
What is to be in love and have that love returned

Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
Is this god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day

Is this god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day


	4. In the End

**Music to My Ears**

_**In the End- Linkin Park**_

Neville dusted one of the shelves in the Emporium. He looked away from where the front of the store. One of the other clerks was helping Hermione pick out flowers for her wedding. He'd wanted to be mature that day, but he couldn't. He couldn't even look at her. It wasn't fair, the petulant voice in his mind reminded him. It wasn't fair that after everything, she'd still picked Ron over him. Ron, the cocky git, had never been mean in the way Draco had; but he had been cruel in his superiority. Everything Neville had done, all his accomplishments, meant nothing. Ron had won.

*

_It starts with one thing; I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind; I designed this rhyme  
To explain, in due time, all I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away; it's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watched the time go right out the window  
Tried to hold on, but didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when_

I tried so hard and got so far  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter

One thing; I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind; I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised that it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But, in the end, it doesn't even matter


	5. Could I Have This Kiss Forever

_**Music to My Ears**_

_**Could I Have This Kiss Forever?- Whitney Houston ft. Enrique Iglesias**_

Tonks wrapped her arms around Ginny when the younger witch shivered. "Do you want to go back?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay. Let's keep walking a little longer."

"Okay."

They walked down the park path until they reached the small pond. It looked beautiful, frozen over and lit by Christmas lights. The snow on the ground crunched under their feet as they made their way over to a bench.

"Ginny?" Tonks said.

"Yeah Tonks?"

Tonks had planned to do this inside, where there wasn't snow, but she was nervous and couldn't wait any longer. She got down on one knee and pulled a box from her pocket. "Look, I had a long eloquent speech planned, but I'm nervous and forgot it. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny tackled Tonks into a hug. As they fell into the snow, Ginny kissed Tonks and tangled her fingers in the older woman's bright pink hair. "Yes," she whispered against Tonks' lips, before kissing her again.

*

_Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me  
I want to hold  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know_

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I could I have this kiss forever

Over and over I`ve dreamedof this night  
Now you`re here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you and taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
Oh baby please

Chorus

I don`t want any night go by  
Withoutyou by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way

Chorus


	6. The One

**Music to My Ears**

_**The One- Backstreet Boys**_

Harry tapped his fork against his champagne glass and stood, motioning for his new bride to do the same. "We'd like to thank everyone for being here today!" he started. "I have to say, I never thought I'd have a better day than the day I found out I was going to Hogwarts. This day tops it by a lot. I also never thought I'd be able to find someone who loves me so unconditionally; someone I'd be able to lower my guard for and love back. Pansy," he said, turning to her. "Thank you for proving me wrong. I love you so much. Everything that's happened in the last five years, everything we've been through, shows me how much I need you." He leaned in and kissed her as the crowd applauded. When he pulled away, he saw she was crying a little but had a smile on her face. "I love you," he whispered to her again.

"I love you too, Harry," she said.

*

_I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies_

There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

CHORUS  
I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one...

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light

There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

CHORUS - repeat

You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run

CHORUS - repeat

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it all right  
I'll be the one  
To hold you  
And make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one


	7. In Love With a Girl

**Music to My Ears**

_**In Love With a Girl- Gavin Degraw**_

Ginny smiled as her mother sat on the edge of her bed. "Mum, if you're going to give me the 'You're About to Become a Woman' speech, I don't need it," she said, giggling.

"No, no. That's not it," Molly said, chuckling as well. "I wanted to ask you something. I know how much you love Tonks—"

"More than anything," Ginny said, glancing over at their engagement pictures.

"Why do you love her?"

Ginny could tell from the way her mother was smiling, that she wasn't trying to talk her out of the marriage. "Because…I guess when we met it was like we just clicked. We were friends first and I got to know her, quirks and all. She knows me better than anyone. She knows how to cheer me up when I've had a bad day, how to calm me down when I'm upset. We can always just sit and talk; nothing's forced. She's also the first person I ever dated that didn't pressure me for sex," Ginny added, trying hard not to blush.

"Well if you didn't have my approval before, you definitely have it now," Molly laughed. "Good. I just…wanted to make sure. A lot of couples jump into marriage and they can't answer what I just asked you. I'm glad you know that you love her, and why you love her."

"Night, Mum," Ginny said.

"Goodnight, Ginny."

*

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be  
there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down who your with,  
Take the pain of protecting your name from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)

Out the many broken back doors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run,  
the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we cant reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)  
Who knows me better,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
now someone understand me


	8. Grace Like Rain

**Music to My Ears**

_**Grace Like Rain- Todd Agnew**_

Harry walked through the garden, ignoring the rain. It wasn't that heavy and the tree shielded him a bit. He never missed his morning walk. It was all that kept him going some days. It had been a month since the war ended, and he still felt guilty everyday. The pain was like an anchor in his chest. He came to a tree and fell to his knees in the mud. Colin, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Mad-Eye…Why? It had been his responsibility, why had they paid for it? He touched the tree. A sob escaped his lips. That was all it took, and he broke down. As he cried, the guilt receded a bit. Every tear that fell pulled some of the pain from his heart. He sat against the tree and let go.

*

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now I'm found..was blind but now I see so clearly._

Hallelujah grace like rain falls down on me  
Hallelujah all my stains are washed away..they're washed away

Twas grace that taught my heart to fear..and grace my fears relieved..how precious did that grace appear the hour i first believed

Hallelujah grace like rain falls down on me  
Hallelujah all my stains are washed away..they're washed away

When we've been there ten thousand years..bright shining as the sun...we've no less days to sing your praise..then when we first begun

Hallelujah grace like rain falls down on me  
Hallelujah all my stains are washed away..they're washed away


	9. Get Another Boyfriend

**Music to My Ears**

_**Get Another Boyfriend- Backstreet Boys**_

Ginny sat alone at the party, watching her boyfriend schmooze with the guests.

"Why do you put up with it?" a voice asked.

"Hi Seamus," she said, smiling for the first time that night.

"He's such a cad," the Irish wizard said. "You know he's—"

"I know," Ginny said. "Everything he's doing, I know."

"Then WHY are you still with him?" Seamus asked quietly. "You know you deserve better."

"Do I?" Ginny asked, turning to him. "What makes you think I deserve any better than this?"

"Harry's got hero syndrome. He wants to think he's saving people. You don't need saving. You don't deserve what he puts you through."

Ginny said nothing, but turned to watch the Wizarding world's savior again.

*

_Let's talk about one, baby  
You gotta hear me out  
Did you really think I'd be the last to know  
What it's all about_

Let's talk about you  
You say  
He's the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know

I'm tellin' you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know

Chorus*  
Listen I mean it  
There's nothin' that he's worthy of  
He's just another player  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend

Let's talk about what he's done (he's done)  
To become your Number One  
Was it all the (?)  
Dresses that turn you on  
I've seen it before anymore  
(?) for sure  
Just go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you've given up

I'm tellin' you to go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you've given up

Listen I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothin' that he's worthy of  
He's just another player (player)  
Playing in the name of love  
I've seen enough  
Now this must come to an end (must come to an end)  
Get another boyfriend

Hear me out  
You must know (you must know)  
What it's all about (baby)  
That he's just a player in love (love)  
This must come to an end  
Get another boyfriend

Repeat Chorus twice*


	10. Five Against the World

**Music to My Ears**

_**Five Against the World- Story of the Year**_

Hermione and Neville were the official graduates, but Harry and Ron were there too. They're black and scarlet graduation robes gleamed in the sunlight as they marched out to the lake. Ron waved at his family as he passed them going down the aisle. They crossed the stage and stood in a line; Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs together, mixed and chatting. School unity had finally been achieved.

"Dumbledore would've been proud," Harry muttered. He'd said it quietly to himself, but Ron and Hermione smiled at him too. He was right.

_*_

_I never thought I'd see the day  
That we honestly could say  
We stand five against the world  
And the doors are open through all those years  
I would've died to be right here  
I never thought of backing down  
With one chance to make a sound  
So we'll take our chance right now_

_(CHORUS):  
These are the days we will remember  
These are the days we will remember  
And these are the days we won't forget  
These are the days we won't forget  
These are the times we've shared  
These are the promises we've made  
These are the days_

_Revolution dead and gone  
Still integrity holds strong  
We stand five against the odds  
And rise through it all  
Relentless form and dedication carried on  
We stand tall and won't back down  
With one chance to make a sound  
So we'll take our chance right now_

_(CHORUS)_

_That we won't forget  
Yah, we carry on convictions  
Learning as we go  
Living out the only life we know_

_(CHORUS)_

_WE WON'T FORGET  
WE WON'T FORGET  
WE WON'T FORGET_

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**  
_


End file.
